Fault
by A109
Summary: Warn M And Please Ignore the Cover..


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nggh..

"S-sakiit!.. G-Gaara-sama.. H-hentikan..." Gumam Matsuri penuh permohonan, dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu, membuat Gaara dengan leluasa terus menyiksa tubuh Matsuri yang sudah penuh dengan bekas-bekas sabetan cambuk yang memerah.

"Masih belum cukup! Kau seharusnya menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan Matsu!" Ucap Gaara dengan penuh emosi sambil membawa sebuah benda seperti suntikan besar dengan cairan kental didalamnya.

Matsuri hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sambil terus berusaha menangkupkan kedua pahanya mencoba menolak apa yang ingin Gaara lakukan lagi pada tubuhnya.

"G-Gaara-kun! T-tolong hentikan.. Hiks.." Namun gagal, cairan itu perlahan Gaara masukan kedalam anusnya , 1 liter, 2 liter, sampai 4 liter cairan itu memasuki tubuh Matsuri dan membuat perutnya mengembung membesar.

"S-sakiit!" Pekik Matsuri dengan mata bercucuran air mata.

"Masih belum!" Gaara pun terlihat mengambil sesuatu seperti penjepit.

Matsuri yang masih berusaha menahan rasa penuh dibagian perutnya pun sontak mulai terlihat ketakutan saat Gaara berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan sebuah mesih penindik.

"Akan kutandai tubuhmu! Biar orang itu tahu milik siapa kau sebenarnya!" Ucap Gaara dengan datar, lalu menarik ujung puting Matsuri dan melubanginya dengan mesin yang dibawanya.

Teriakan tertahan pun terdengar disertai tangisan menyayat. Gaara nampak senang dengan hiasan yang sekarang tertanam di kedua puting Matsuri yang masih terlihat bercak-bercak darah hasil perbuatannya.

Matsuri meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya seakan sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Gaara kepadanya. Terakhir Matsuri sadari, ia melihat Gaara membawakannya sebuah baskom penuh air hangat, lalu mengusap dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan menahan rasa sakit yang baru saja dideritanya.

...

Matsuri terbangun dengan pipi yang basah akan air mata. Ia mengerjab beberapa saat mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan mimpi yang dialaminya setelah itu.

Didalam mimpinya, ia tengah memeluk Gaara yang menangis ketakutan tak mau kehilangan dirinya.

Mengingat hal itu, Matsuri entah harus tersenyum atau menangis mengingat perbuatan yang Gaara lakukan tadi malam. Namun jika difikir-fikir, dirinya lah yang salah waktu itu mengiyakan Mikoshi menjamah tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya Gaara datang dan hampir membunuh Mikoshi jika Matsuri tak menghentikannya.

Matsuri masih merasakan perih dibagian dadanya, ia mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan saat ia melihat bagian dadanya, ia melihat dua buah tindik yang terpasang di masing-masing putingnya. Ingin sekali Matsuri menangis melihat kedua benda itu tertanam di bagian paling penting tubuhnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi, semua ini Matsuri nilai seperti penebusan untuk dirinya yang telah mengkhianati Gaara.

Matsuri pun mencoba mengelus kedua dadanya itu untuk mencoba meredakan sedikit nyeri yang dirasakannya. sesaat kemudian, Matsuri teringat, bahwa Gaara tadi malam memasukkan cairan kedalam perutnya. Dan sekarang ia merasakan perutnya terasa normal. Mungkin Gaara sudah mengeluarkannya.

Matsuri pun hanya bisa tersenyum menyesal saat mengingat hal itu, benar saja Gaara melakukan hal itu, waktu itu Gaara melihat Mikoshi tengah menikmati anusnya, dan karena itulah Gaara mencoba membersihkannya kembali dengan menggunakan cairan-cairan itu.

Memikirkan semua hal itu, entah kenapa kedua mata Matsuri mulai berair kembali. Ia pun langsung mengusap kedua matanya dan melihat jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 8, dan artinya 1 jam lagi ia harus berangkat kerja.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, Matsuri mencoba berdiri, walaupun kedua kakinya sempat kram gara-gara diikat oleh Gaara tadi malam.

Ia berjalan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi, ia terkejut lagi saat melihat sebuah tulisan dari spidol hitam di perut bagian bawahnya yang bertuliskan "AI" yang berarti cinta. Matsuri pun sedikit tersenyum, ia mengelus tulisan itu dan menatap tubuh telanjangnya didepan kaca.

Ia meratapi tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang rendahan ini mengecewakan seorang Gaara-sama yang jauh lebih tinggi derajatnya yang sudah memilihnya.

...

Matsuri pun selesai mandi, dan entah karena alasan apa, ia tetap mempertahankan tulisan "AI" di perutnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuhnya.

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia melihat Gaara tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Matsuri pun langsung tertunduk dan mencoba berjalan menuju lemarinya. Walaupun dirinya yang salah. Namun untuk hari ini ia lebih ingin tak melihat wajah itu dulu lagi.

Matsuri membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia terkejut saat melihat lemari yang kemarin penuh dengan baju-bajunya itu sekarang kosong. Dan Matsuri tak perlu menebak-nebak lagi siapa yang mengosongkan lemarinya ini.

"G-Gaara-kun... P-pakaianku?" Ucap Matsuri terbata dengan sedikit nada ketakutan.

"Kubuang!" Ujar Gaara lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang Matsuri dan langsung menarik handuk itu, menampakkan tubuh indah dengan kulit putih cerah menggoda didepannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik tanpa pakaian, matsu.." Ujar Gaara langsung melumat bibir Matsuri.

Matsuri hanya membulatkan kedua matanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Ia sadar dengan kondisinya sekarang. Setidaknya membiarkan Gaara melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya adalah cara yang dilakukan Matsuri untuk menebus dosanya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir hangat Matsuri di pagi hari, Gaara pun langsung melepaskannya dan bertanya "Kau lapar?" Ujar Gaara sambil mengelus perut rata Matsuri yang terasa begitu lembut.

Matsuri hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah benar-benar memerah. Apa Gaara benar-benar berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban dari gadisnya ini?

Permintaan Matsuri untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut selama makan pun dikabulkan oleh Gaara.

Sekarang Gaara hanya memandangi Matsuri yang sedang makan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sesekali Gaara menawari Matsuri susu hangat yang tadi juga dibawanya. Matsuri pun menerima dan menengguknya habis setelah makanan yang dibawakan Gaara juga telah habis.

"Makanmu banyak juga hari ini..." Ujar Gaara lalu mengusap puncak kepala Matsuri.

"Maaf... Soal tadi malam..."

Matsuri benar-benar tak percaya Gaara akan mengucapkan hal itu. Sekarang Gaara tengah memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya, ia rasakan pundaknya basah akan air mata Gaara yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar.

"A-aku benar-benar sudah gila tadi malam! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Matsuri! Hiks..." Gumam Gaara di pundak Matsuri.

Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi didalam mimpi Matsuri tadi malam. Matsuri mengulum senyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut merah Gaara itu.

"Tak apa..." Gumam Matsuri. " Aku juga yang salah... Gaara-kun.."

Dan pagi yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kesibukan kerja kantor itu pun benar-benar berubah dengan disi suara lengkingan-lengkingan dan pekikan memanja dan memelas dari Matsuri yang tengah bermain dengan Gaara.

END


End file.
